1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fans and to phosphorescent materials.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A prior art search revealed the following patents as possibly being relevant to the instant invention: U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0027827 to Currie et al., U.K. Patent No. GB 303,870 to Bertrand, and Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 2,166,985 to Li.
People, especially children, need a small amount of illumination to orient themselves and navigate around a darkened room. Current night lights are usually mounted low on the wall at the height of the electrical outlet. Current night lights frequently require electricity.
Children often have trouble calming themselves down at bedtime. Mobiles and other child calming devices require electricity and do not provide any additional utility as a fan. Mobiles and other child calming devices are not safely out of reach of older children.
Current ceiling fan designs generally do not provide the utility of a night light and where they could be equipped to do so, produce light using electricity. Finding the fan and light controls on a ceiling fan is difficult in the dark.
The present invention addresses each of these problems.